History Repeats
by Oirarana
Summary: Existence is like a spiral, even though time moves on, the tides of history repeat over and over, like the overlapping curves of a spiral. People follow this pattern too...


Here is my first Avatar fic, tagging along with the newest chapter of my Bleach story, I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar at all

**Warnings:** Nothing I can think of, the rating is to be safe

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A young girl, no older than fourteen stood before a bald and wizened old man with blue arrowhead tattoos showing prominently on the backs of his hands and across his wrinkled head.

The old man stroked his white moustache sadly as he gazed upon the blue clad girl, her sapphire eyes brimming with tears.

"I don't think I can do this, it's too much!" The girl exclaimed tearfully, wiping her eyes with the back of the thick mitts she wore.

The elderly Air Nomad walked over to her on silent feet, tears beginning to fall from his own eyes.

"There, there child, it may seem bad now, but it's possible" he comforted with his age-roughened voice.

"How? I can't see how it's possible! It's just one great big mess that I need to clean up."

The way she glared up at him reminded him of another brown haired waterbender he had once known, and for a moment he was torn between laughter and crying, but the pure agony on the child's face killed any laughter that may have tried to come out.

"For me, the impossible became possible with the support of many friends, each one of them helping me when I was down. I would suggest that you find such friends that can do for you what mine did for me."

The elderly Air Nomad sat down, prompting the young Water Tribe girl to do the same, "Now tell me, who do you have as a support now?"

With a voice still choked by strong emotion the girl began, "The Firelord has been one of the best defenders I could ask for, but he is very old now and the Fire Nation is on the verge of civil war because his oldest son doesn't want to wait for the throne and his grandchildren all squabble amongst themselves."

The old man wrapped his arms around her once more as she broke off into sobs, he too knew the pain of seeing an elderly guardian suffer, "please my dear, I cannot help you if you do not share your burdens" he murmured softly.

"The…the Queen…of Omashu…has also…been very good to…to me" the girl said in between hiccoughing gasps, "but the Earth Kingdom is in so much chaos that she cannot help me very much…"

The old man felt sadness nearly overwhelm him at this poor girl's state; it was his fault that she had so much to deal with in the first place, if he hadn't…but no, now was not the time for regrets, all he could do was help this poor girl.

"I'm so sorry dear child" He said gravely.

The young girl looked up, startled, "whatever for?"

"If I had done better, maybe you wouldn't have to deal with it now."

"No! It's not your fault, you've tried to deal with it your whole lifetime, and you kept it from spilling out for so long, you did everything you could!" She said vehemently.

The old man chuckled breathily, "I thought I was supposed to be comforting you, not the other way around."

The girl blushed and looked away, her embarrassment was palpable to the astute airbender sitting in front of her.

"Never mind child, it doesn't matter," the old man said kindly. He stopped and closed his eyes breathing steadily for a few moments.

"I'm sorry dear, but it's time for you to leave, you've been here too long."

"But…" the girl began.

"No buts I'm afraid, it's too dangerous for you to stay here too long," the old man began, his kindly face set in determination, "Take my advice, find some close friends who you can trust completely, and keep them by your side at all times."

The girl nodded solemnly, taking in the wisdom of her elder. He then smiled brightly, causing the lines about his face to deepen.

"Tell that Firelord of yours that everyone is waiting for him, and that we think he should pick his youngest grandson, tell him that he's paid for his mistakes tenfold. Tell him that when he thinks you're ready he can leave without regret."

The girl suddenly looked panicked, her eyes wide, "But I…"

"Don't be selfish child, he's lived through enough, the poor man is over a century old. Don't worry, he won't leave you alone, just tell him." The airbender reprimanded sternly.

"Yes sir" she replied obediently.

"And tell the Queen of Omashu that she's proven her point, she's out done her predecessor and he couldn't be happier. Let her know that when she thinks you're ready that everyone is waiting for her." The elderly airbender said calmly, knowing that the poor girl must be terrified at the thought of passing on those messages.

"She certainly wouldn't leave you alone, so you have nothing to fear, just pass on the messages, it would mean a lot to me. Now, you must go, you haven't the time to be sitting around here talking with a senile old man. Just remember one more thing…"

"Yes?" She questioned.

"You can do it, after all, you've done it before."

The girl smiled slightly, bowed to him, and ran off. Behind the old airbender another elderly man appeared, his beard was long and his long hair was tied into a topknot held together by a unique headpiece. His golden eyes and red robes marked him as a firebender.

"You stole my line" the new arrival said slightly irritated.

"Was it this hard for you?" the airbender asked solemnly, his gaze still focused on the spot the girl had disappeared from.

"Of course it was, it's rarely easy for any of us"

"You're right, lets go, they're waiting." With that the yellow clad air nomad walked off, disappearing from the meadow they had been standing in.

"Indeed they are, indeed they are…Avatar Aang" Avatar Roku spoke into the silence of the spiritual realm.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Another random fic, sprung from my contemplation of Avatar Roku.

I have a request for anyone who reviews, can you answer these questions for me.

1. When did you figure out who the main two characters are? (If it was before it is told)

2. Who is the Firelord?

3. Who is the Queen of Omashu?

I just want to know if I got the message across even when I was being purposefully vague.

Thank you!


End file.
